Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) devices may connect to a main device, such as a server, and provide various types of additional functionality for the main device. Example PCI devices may include controllers, storage devices, network cards and the like. Manufacturers and/or vendors are challenged to continue providing even more functionality to the main device through PCI devices.